


关于老夫也不是什么魔鬼这件事

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, noting - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: “亲爱的，我的意思还不够明确吗？”陈韦丞眯起眼睛，“我们结束了，从头到尾。”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 14





	关于老夫也不是什么魔鬼这件事

杨博尧踏进酒吧里往天花板上开枪清场之前，陈韦丞还没搞清楚到底是个什么情况，他自己沉浸在过去之中，和同事一杯接一杯的喝酒，讲他到底犯了什么错，行了什么罪。

他和杨博尧在二十岁的时候认识，距离他进公司不过两年时间，这不长不短的两年里他听说了很多杨博尧的事，有人说他是个有趣的人，有人说他业务能力一流，有人说他是老大养的玩具，而且也都无一例外的和陈韦丞表示，想要尝尝杨博尧。

这些男的什么毛病。陈韦丞脑子里想着那些场面，有些想吐，他不是没见过杨博尧，仅仅一面之缘，在老大办公室门口见到的，那天他穿着白色帽衫，黑框眼镜遮住了他优秀的睫毛，甚至还背着小提琴的琴盒，要不是被同事科普了不少他的事，陈韦丞大概会觉得他是个走错地方的大学生。可能是发现陈韦丞在盯着他，杨博尧微微偏过头去，附上老大搂着自己肩膀的手，冲他咧了咧嘴。

那个弧度连笑都算不上，不过陈韦丞很敏锐地感觉到这个男人在勾引他。

他的感性告诉他，和杨博尧上床没问题，他的理性告诉他，老大的玩具他碰不得。

陈韦丞仔细思考了一下利弊，他对男人的兴趣没有那么大，还是姑娘们顺滑的大腿更吸引他一点儿。

然而就在他快要忘记这件事的时候，杨博尧被调给他变成了搭档。

起初他觉得没问题，不过是一次简单的人员调整，能杀人能打架的话，他和谁搭都没问题。杨博尧也争气得很，所有任务都完成的非常漂亮，就是洁癖，怕麻烦，杀人之后一定要用迷你瓶装的免洗消毒液擦三遍手，身上沾了点血就很容易絮絮叨叨自言自语的骂一些脏话表示嫌弃。

其他的，就是继续勾引陈韦丞。在各种地方他都能给陈韦丞一些微小的暗示，那些莫名其妙的肢体接触并不会让陈韦丞当场就硬，只不过事情做完回家了躺到床上，他再想到杨博尧轻轻搭在他手腕上的手指，能硬的睡不着觉。也是因为这个，他自己手活进步了不少。

在他们还没解除搭档关系的时候，同事总是问他上了杨博尧没有，陈韦丞以他有命不要是笨蛋为由应付过去了，让他上杨博尧他也不抵触，只是上完杨博尧需要处理的后续问题才是让他头疼的，尤其是当他知道老大会用杨博尧交换生意的时候。付出和回报不成正比的话他就直接不会考虑行动。

陈韦丞队长去喝酒时和新人聊他的往事一般到这就该结束了，接下来的他觉得轮不到他说，当年闹得人尽皆知，直到现在这也几乎是公司里公开的秘密。

陈韦丞在一次任务里强奸了杨博尧。原因很简单，陈韦丞被人阴了。不只是强奸，他把杨博尧的左胳膊掰脱臼了，右肩膀和右手腕都有子弹的贯穿伤，右眼差点被刀给划失明。公司支援赶到的时候，杨博尧已经完全失去了意识，人虽然救了回来，可琴不能再拉，暗杀不能再接。

这次事情之后，他们解除了搭档关系，陈韦丞单方面解除的，那次他虽然被阴了，可是他的意识非常清醒，他知道自己上的是谁，他知道杨博尧在哭着喊疼，他知道杨博尧里面有多热。

他甚至事后想起来还觉得很，爽。

这差不多是他决定远离杨博尧的主要原因，他应该觉得愧疚而他确实觉得愧疚，他的愧疚感让他觉得自己有罪，可那次之后，他想上杨博尧的心情逐渐按捺不住，他发现杨博尧和以前不一样了，他也和以前不一样了。所以看着那些依旧叫嚣着想要尝尝杨博尧的同事们，他心里暗暗嘲笑，这人跟毒品似的，尝过了一次就忍不住要再尝。想想他也终于知道他老大什么感觉，陈韦丞觉得自己赚了。

所以他远离了杨博尧，他觉得杨博尧也希望自己远离，果不其然，杨博尧出院了之后还是一如既往的样子，甚至交了个人高马大的德国男朋友，比他自己宽上三四圈，单只手就能把他抱起来，这大概也是得到了老大的允许。后来陈韦丞也听说，老大不再拿他交换生意，可能身上有了疤痕，做玩具的资格就没有了。

但是杨博尧看起来毫不在意，还是该完成任务就完成任务，不过公司里面偶尔会有人在续摊喝到濒临不省人事的时候透露，他上过杨博尧了，不过花了不少钱，还给了杨博尧不少的人脉，痛心疾首自己快要没钱用的同时大喊不后悔，好像想让这夜深人静的整条街都听见。

看来这人现在自己又做生意了。陈韦丞的想法有点揶揄的意味，不过杨博尧就是那种人，十二岁就被老大收进来，哪个合伙人需要就把他往哪个床上扔，想要在短时间内戒掉也不太可能，公司里想上他的人能排到隔壁去，他要是想拿钱或者拿资源真的很容易。

陈韦丞在这么想的同时又很不开心，他觉得他尝到了那个行走毒品，可现在他的有些同事也尝到了，他的嫉妒心与日俱增，可他既不去找杨博尧，也不去外面自己找男人，就忍着，也不懂自己为什么忍着、想忍到什么时候。

而在最近的一次收尾任务中，事情开始变得不受控制。

那次收尾任务是陈韦丞还在和杨博尧搭档时留下的一个工作，时机非常不凑巧，当时阴了陈韦丞的那个人再次玩阴的，这次中招的是那位人高马大的德国人，扑上去把杨博尧按在地上就要啃，而这一次杨博尧没有丝毫的犹豫直接给了他一枪，德国人脑浆四溅的倒在了地上。他们经历了一场恶战。

两个人从那栋楼里跑出来之后，难得在路边坐了一会儿，杨博尧身上都是黏黏腻腻的血，还有点脑浆，陈韦丞的胳膊也挂彩了，他们安静坐了几分钟，陈韦丞问他能不能放一下西贝柳斯，杨博尧看了他一眼，拿出手机开始外放。

这是他们在那件事情发生后第一次交流。

当晚陈韦丞心情非常不好，自己把所有应酬推了去酒吧喝酒，他甚至连微醺都没有，杨博尧就踏进酒吧里往天花板上开枪清场。在无关人员都走了之后，陈韦丞看着空荡荡的店里，带着点他自己也说不清楚的笑意看着眼前的这人，杨博尧换了黑色短袖来，右手腕的伤疤十分显眼，刘海梳到了旁边，那道小刀划过的疤痕一直连到右眼睑上。

很漂亮。陈韦丞无端的想，一想到这是自己做的，他就更觉得漂亮。

在他还没来得及说话的时候，杨博尧快步走近一拳把他从吧台的椅子上打了下来，紧接着跨坐在他身上又是几拳打在他的胸口，那力道没有丝毫的收敛，就是冲着要把陈韦丞打死的意思来的。

“干什么啊亲爱的。”陈韦丞在拳头的间隙问他，看着杨博尧愣了一下，他一抹嘴角的血迹，“现在是来找我麻烦了？西贝柳斯这么管用啊。”

“你知道我想说什么。”

“我不知道。”陈韦丞看他停了下来，微微直起上身，这个角度他看到杨博尧的右眼，条件反射一般的摸上去，还没碰到的时候马上被杨博尧拍开了手。

“好，那我直接问，你打算什么时候把话说清楚。”

“亲爱的，我的意思还不够明确吗？”陈韦丞眯起眼睛，“我们结束了，从头到尾。”

发现杨博尧没有反应，他接着说下去，“我害你不能拉琴，害你不能再拿狙点人头，不冒犯的说，害你连玩具的身份都没了，我还不赶紧远离你吗？你想让害你变成这样的凶手天天在你眼前晃？”

杨博尧好像被赌了一口气似的，扯着他的领子开始发抖，陈韦丞以为他还要打自己，已经彻底放松身体等着拳头下来了，可是迟迟没有疼痛降临，他重新看去，居然看见眼泪在杨博尧的眼眶里面打转。

“怎么了？”他不想承认，但是他突然很慌乱，他坐起身来歪过头去仔细的看杨博尧，“怎么了？”

“所以你就这么走了？”杨博尧说，声音还带着点波动，“所以你就这么走了？你从来没问过我的意思，你就想这么一走了之？你觉得到底是因为什么我才让老大把我调过去和你做搭档的？你觉得你逃开就是为了我好？”

陈韦丞皱皱眉，他听到了一些他以前不知道的事。

“你到底在在意什么东西？你到底有什么事情不能和我讲？就算是作为搭档，这些事情已经发生了也没有后悔的余地，你要个准确的答复的话，我不能拉琴这一点我从来没有怪过你。”

“你离开之后我一直在想我到底哪里对不起你，我杨博尧没有任何一点是对不起你的，凭什么你就这样子走了？”

啧。陈韦丞泄了气一样抱住他，“所以你以前是真心实意在勾引我？”

“不然你以为呢。”

“那你干嘛后来又交了男朋友？”

杨博尧从他怀里钻出来，“谁告诉你那是我男朋友了？”

“就那个德国人，明眼人都能看出来他是你男朋友吧？”

“公司里的传言就没停过，我以为你不会相信。”杨博尧叹了口气，把短袖扯到一边去，露出了右肩膀还打着绷带的疤痕，“我的伤没有完全好，需要一个人照顾我，他是老大花钱雇来照顾我的。”

“所以那个时候你就毫不犹豫把他崩了？”陈韦丞突然笑出来，“亲爱的，他少说照顾你的时间也不短了，我猜你们也上过床吧？再怎么说也有点情谊在。”

“我为什么不和他上床，不然他放那里不就只能给我端茶倒水了吗？”杨博尧的嘴角又勾起来一个连笑都算不上的弧度，“为什么不动一下你睿智的大脑想一想，陈先生？当时那件事情发生的时候，我手边是有枪的，我干嘛不崩了你呢？”

“有道理，杨先生说得有道理。”陈韦丞莫名的有点兴奋，他的手往杨博尧的腰际划过去，掀开那一小截棉质短袖开始在里面慢慢的摩挲起来，“那这次你的来的意思是要我赎罪吗？为了杨先生我万死不辞。”

“的确是……不过我还没想好方法。”杨博尧趴在陈韦丞肩膀上默许了他的动作，“总得帮我把流失掉的那一部分生意帮我赚回来吧，本来我靠着身体每个月还能有更多的收入，都是因为你，我身上有疤以后那些老家伙不喜欢了。”

“那是他们不懂欣赏。”陈韦丞悄悄翻了个白眼，“我之前可不知道你见人就上，那次我看你哭的这么惨，居然还起了点怜悯之心。”

“插进来之前居然先把左胳膊掰脱臼，还拿枪打我，是个人不都得掉几滴眼泪。”

“那意思就是，以后我操你就得给钱了？”

“操我哪有不给钱的道理？那德国人都得给我钱。”杨博尧笑了，热热的湿气打在陈韦丞的侧颈上，弄得他有些痒，“下次干部会议结束你问问老大，我特别贵呢，那些老家伙还得看人下菜。”

“我们杨先生可真了不起。”陈韦丞开始顺着他的后背一点一点的摸，缓慢的动作让他自己都有些心猿意马，大脑早就飘到不知道哪里去了，他开始胡乱问问题，“可是恋人也要给钱？”

听到这句话杨博尧全身都抖了一下，“你不会玩真的吧。”

“那当然了，我给你钱我不就成普通嫖客了。”陈韦丞说，“我不是单纯要操你，钱我当然给得起，我是要和你谈恋爱。”

“那我可就更贵了。”杨博尧说完之后才意识到自己说了些什么，陈韦丞感觉到靠着他脖子的那一小片皮肤又些发热，“不行，我不习惯，就先从包养开始。”

“好好好，行行行。”陈韦丞顺着他的话说，也不再逼他，“多少钱都行，但你不准再出去鬼混了。”

杨博尧终于抬起头来和陈韦丞四目相对，那嘴角的弧度看得陈韦丞脑袋里的血液直往下面那东西上灌，“你会满意的，我能杀人能打架能和男人做爱，要不为什么老大这么器重我。”

陈韦丞也笑了，慢慢把他往地板上推，“对哦，上次那回我记得你很紧。”

“我还可以叫得很好听。”

杨博尧吻上他。


End file.
